legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ProfArchibaldHale
Redesign. All of my properties have had a redesign, including Sky Labs. Dino Mine will still have dinosaurs, but the dinos are no longer enemies. LEGO City will be a movie set now, and I am now unveiling a new prop, that will ring a bell for a lot of people, introducing You Reeka! (Maestro :P) Name EVAN!? A little..... err, "surprising".... What did you think it was? Ned Noodlehead? ProfArchibaldHale 05:30, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, no, but...... Evan.... Sorry. Guess I just never imagined you as an "Evan". You'll never guess my name. No, it's not Sherman. :P Just so you know, you pronounce it 'Eh van' just as if you were saying 'Eh?' and then van. I hate it when people mispronounce it. ProfArchibaldHale 21:04, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Here in the States that's how it's supposed to be pronounced. It's a fine, and perfectly common, name. I don't see a problem with it. Kryiptuun 22:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, good. ProfArchibaldHale 22:51, April 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't see a problem with it either. Just sayin', I kind of just imagined it a little differently. That's all. My name will probably throw you off, too. US second most popular boys' name in 1992. Don't tell anyone! ;) Your name is CHRISTOPHER!? OK, that REALLY threw me off. I was thinking 'Mark' or 'Robert'. Not Christopher! ProfArchibaldHale 03:58, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I told ya' so. :P And Mark or Robert!? LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't really see how those connect to "maestro35"....... Oh, well. I always sort of imagined you kinda tall and lanky, with short blonde hair that sticks up and glasses. But now that I know that your name is Evan, I'm kinda lost...... :P No, no glasses. Brown hair and medium hight. ProfArchibaldHale 20:57, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Evan + PAH + kid of medium height and brown hair = you!? Doesn't really make sense...... :| Oh well. I guess this means that for once, I was wrong. :P You'll NEVER guess what I look like. :P *I hack a goverment computer and spy on you* You look like and are a robot. :P dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 03:47, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Really? Hmm. That's interesting..... Tell me more. :P The goverment wants to destroy the paradox faction. :P dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 03:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC) We still friends? Hey PAH we still friends? I haven't seen you for a while! Best wishes, AwesomeMe. Sorry about editing your signature, it glitched and I couldn't type anything, yes, we still are friends. ProfArchibaldHale 23:35, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, just making sure! BTW, love the new blog. AwesomeMe Wait are you saying you got the game? 21:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Turning Myself In You were looking for the guy that edited your page so I am turning myself in.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 22:43, April 15, 2011 (UTC) FINALLY! ARCTrooperFlex 22:47, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ARCTrooper, play with your Star Wars dollies elsewhere. Mugsie, I am now shipping you off to the ISLAND OF PERPETUAL TICKLING! MWUHAHAHAHA!!!! ProfArchibaldHale 23:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|300px Jamesster.LEGO 00:44, April 16, 2011 (UTC) it's Flex217. ARCTrooperFlex 01:04, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You had to add that, didn't you, Jamesster? ProfArchibaldHale 01:16, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ Jamesster.LEGO 01:41, April 16, 2011 (UTC)